Cinco años
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: "Hatsune-san, ¿sabías? Cuando estamos lado a lado como ahora, yo soy la más grande." [FANFIC Yuri] [Negitoro]


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece.

 **Aclaración:** Este oneshot está basado en el último capítulo del manga de Tonari No Kaibutsu-kun. También, las letras en cursiva que aparecen centradas son pensamientos de Luka, así como cuando igual… ay, todo lo que es cursiva es un pensamiento alv. La historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Luka-

 **Dedicatoria:** A la ardisha de porquería, con todo mi putrefacto love.

 **Agradecimientos:** Quiero agradecer a Mayred Silva, que hizo tan chula portada.

* * *

 ** _Cinco años._**

La persona con la que me crie, aquella que ha sido como una hermana para mí y que ha sido la familia más importante que tengo, ella, mi prima, se va a casar.

— _Matrimonio…_

Este tipo de relación, mi prima Sakine Meiko ha estado saliendo con su novio de la secundaria hace ya cinco años, ese chico es Shion Kaito. Es una buena persona, realmente nunca me ha hecho pensar que puede herir los sentimientos de Meiko, sinceramente creo que no hay pareja más enamorada que la de ellos dos juntos. Ah, aunque a veces es tan frustrante observar todo el amor que parecen profesarse, a pesar de la dura personalidad de Meiko, parece que Shion-san puede con ello. Cuando le pregunto a mi tío que piensa de esto, el ríe y dice que le recuerda a cuando estaba en secundaria con mi tía, sinceramente, solo me da información inútil.

Ellos parecen solo reírse de esta situación, pero a pesar de que Meiko está a punto de salir de la universidad, yo solo puedo pensar que como la hermana menor que me considero, mis sentimientos son algo complicados.

— _Supongo que cualquiera fuera de mi familia tendría dudas, más si es Shion quien va a formar parte de la está._

En momentos como estos, mientras observo a mi tío realizando las labores del hogar mientras mi tía trabaja, me hace sentir que probablemente todos se están apresurando un poco.

 _Pero en pocas palabras, están haciéndolo todo demasiado rápido._

 _No puedo alcanzarlos, si tan solo esperaran hasta que yo me graduara._

En este momento, mientras parezco divagar sin completo control en mis pensamientos, la puerta comienza a sonar. Me pregunto quién será, es algo extraño, no solemos recibir tantas visitas.

— ¿Quién es?

Mi tío pregunta igual de extrañado que yo, simplemente no estamos acostumbrados a las esto desde que Meiko se mudó.

—Oh, ¡hola, Luka-chan! Buenas tardes, ¿esta Sakine-san en casa?

Mi cara se vuelve una de completa sorpresa, realmente, realmente, ella era la última persona que creí que algún día vendría a visitarme. Pero claro, no debería esperar demasiado, ella viene por Meiko.

—Sensei.

Esta mujer que se encuentra frente a mí, con el cabello suelto y una sonrisa radiante que la hace aun parecer una adolescente en sus últimos años de preparatoria, ella es Hatsune Miku. No sé si la sorpresa que sigue en mi rostro es porque ya no utiliza aquellas dos coletas que eran como una marca para ella, o porque desde la última vez que la vi en sus prácticas como profesora, cuando usaba una cola de caballo, todo en ella parece haber cambiado. Ella ahora parece tan adulta que ni siquiera puedo reconocerla por completo.

—Escuche que Sakine-san ya está de regreso. —la voz de Hatsune-san me saca de mis pensamientos.— Lo escuche en su mensaje, y ya que es así, pensé en entregarle esto en persona, toma.

Su voz sonaba tan calmada, incluso mientras me daba aquel papel con su confirmación para asistir a la boda. Yo simplemente no sé qué decir en un momento como este.

—Ha pasado un año desde que te vi. —ella me sonríe de una manera tan relajada mientras parece recordar el pasado.— La última vez que te vi, fue durante mis prácticas como profesora con estudiantes.

¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento? Ah, parece que me estoy perdiendo entre la voz de Hatsune-san y los recuerdos de hace un año.

—Por favor, Luka-chan, felicita a tu hermana por su matrimonio por mí.

.

.

.

—Hatsune-san.

Hace un año, Hatsune Miku-san hizo sus prácticas como profesora en mi preparatoria, quizá fue ironía o quizá simple suerte, pero ella estuvo haciendo sus prácticas en mi clase. En ese entonces, Hatsune-san realmente parecía tomarse muy en serio todo ello. Aquel día, después de haber terminado la clase me acerque a ella, sentía que era normal hacerlo debido a que era amiga de Meiko. Así que cuando le llame y ella volteo a verme, de alguna manera me sentí feliz.

— ¡Luka-san! —ella parecía emocionada de encontrarse con alguien conocido. Y yo también me alegre por ella. — ¡Me has sorprendido! Sabía que asistías a este instituto, pero quien hubiera pensado que estaría en tu clase.

—Creo que yo estoy aún más sorprendida.

Ella me miro unos segundos, y al parecer sonrió con nostalgia.

— ¡Has crecido mucho! Por un momento casi no te he reconocido.

Soy capaz de recordar con perfecta claridad, que en ese entonces a pesar de que mi mente fuese un revoltijo de emociones, mi rostro siempre parecía neutral y pacífico. Supongo que eso ayudaba a que Hatsune-san no se percatara demasiado de lo que sentía.

Aunque ella pareció recordar algo en aquel momento, hizo una pequeña mueca y después comenzó a regañarme.

—Pero, por favor no me llames "Hatsune-san". —Dijo completamente seria. — Si no me llamas "Hatsune-sensei", me enojare.

— ¿Sensei?

Saboree la palabra entre mis labios unos segundos, antes de darme cuenta de que realmente sonaba muy bien cuando yo lo decía.

—No, eso está mucho mejor. —aunque mi rostro aun parecía neutral, había un leve sonrojo de satisfacción en mi cara. — Hatsune-sensei.

— ¿Ah? Bueno, no importa. Tengo cosas que preparar.

Ella realmente era del tipo de chica que no se daba cuenta de lo que sentían las personas a su alrededor, pero aun así, ella me dedico una sonrisa que brillo tanto como el día mismo.

— ¡Por favor, cuida de mi las próximas dos semanas! ¡Luka-chan!

Y mi corazón pareció querer salir de mi pecho mientras ella se marchaba a paso calmado.

Entonces, cuando regrese a mi clase, las chicas que eran mi principal círculo de amigas parecieron esperarme con emoción. Cuando regrese a la clase, mis compañeras me miraron con sonrisas emocionadas, como si no pudiesen esperar a que les diera detalles sobre lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Luka?

— ¡Con tu primer amor!

—Me llamo "Luka-chan".

 _Hatsune-san, es amiga de mi prima Meiko._

 _Ella es cinco años mayor que yo, ella es alguien a quien admiro._

Cuando yo conocí a Hatsune-san, fue hace cinco años.

Ella choco conmigo durante el festival de verano mientras paseaba con Meiko.

—Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Su voz sonaba verdaderamente preocupada y ella tuvo la consideración de agacharse a mi lado, mirándome frente a frente.

—Sí.

Conteste a su pregunta, en aquel entonces no solía ser tan expresiva. Creo que eso no ha cambiado mucho…

— ¿Quieres una manzana de caramelo?

En el momento en que ella me dijo eso, creo que yo caí prendida de ella.

Cuando pienso en la Hatsune-san de aquel entonces y la de ahora, no puedo evitar emocionarme y pensar en lo mucho que ha cambiado.

— _¿Qué demonios ocurrió? ¡La adulta Hatsune-san es ahora una estudiante universitaria y una profesora!_

Mientras yo deliraba en el suelo del salón de clases, mis compañeras me miraban como si yo no tuviera remedio.

—Su fetiche por las mujeres mayores es muy fuerte.

Ah, no recuerdo quien dijo aquello en esa ocasión. Estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en Hatsune-san.

— _¡Hatsune-san es perfecta!_

 _Tener a Hatsune-san ahora mismo, en frente de mis ojos._

 _Casi no puedo soportarlo._

.

.

.

—Luka-chan, ¿son las vacaciones de primavera ahora?

Hatsune-san y yo estábamos caminando juntas en dirección a la estación. Me ofrecí a acompañarla.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿el año que viene estarás en tercero?

—Sí.

— ¿Serás una estudiante de exámenes entonces?

Me detuve a pensar en ello un momento.

—Pero, por alguna razón dicen que soy como mi tío en eso, que intentare ir a lugares donde no puedo.

En el momento en que dije aquello, Hatsune-san soltó una leve risa.

— ¿Con que es así? —ella rio unos momentos más. — No disfrutas estudiar, Luka-chan. ¿Verdad?

Ella de repente puso una mirada tan calmada, como si todo esto le diera tanta nostalgia a pesar de que hace apenas unos cuantos años ella estuvo en esta misma situación.

Y yo simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla.

—Pero está bien, —murmuro con una voz calmada. — Si trabajas duro ahora, puedes asistir a donde quieras. ¡Todo depende de ti!

Me detuve de repente.

—Lo siento, hoy has venido hasta aquí pero mi prima no estaba.

Quise disculparme, creo que lo había olvidado.

— ¡Esta bien! Meiko-san debe de estar ocupada con los preparativos para su boda, ¿verdad? —se quedó pensando un momento y luego susurro. — Y he venido de capricho de todas maneras…

Y mientras Hatsune-san y yo seguimos caminando, hablamos sobre Meiko y Kaito. Sobre como pensamos que ellos simplemente irían a un registro civil a casarse, pero en realidad el papá de Kaito les dijo que debían de hacer una boda con al menos quinientas personas.

—Las bodas sí que son un trabajo. —murmuro Hatsune-san con nerviosismo, sin embargo, su cara cambio a una muy diferente de las que había visto antes. — Pero, debe de ser bonito tener una boda.

Hablaba como si se lamentara de algo.

Hatsune-san hablaba como si estuviese sola.

—He oído que Gumi-san y Lili-san también van a casarse.

Su rostro tenía un sonrojo ahora.

—Eso es lo que todas las chicas quieren ser: una novia.

— ¿No es muy pronto?

Ella me miro con sorpresa, como si no me entendiese.

— ¿En serio? — murmuro ella mirando con curiosidad. — Supongo que desde el punto de vista de un estudiante de secundaria…

—Creo que es muy pronto.

La mire con curiosidad, ella estaba un escalón más abajo del mío, yo realmente estaba muy alto en comparación.

—Hatsune-san, ¿tienes a alguien?

Agache mi rostro para que estuviera exactamente a la misma altura que el de Hatsune-san, ella se sonrojo ante la pregunta.

¿O fue por qué me acerque?

Ella en verdad estaba sonrojada, tanto que incluso se alejó de mí y puso su mano en su rostro para cubrirse.

— ¡¿Q-qué quieres decir?! —exclamo con nerviosismo. — ¡Y tienes el hábito de acercarte demasiado a las caras de las personas! ¡No creo que eso sea algo bueno!

Yo la mire mientras bajaba los suficientes escalones como para quedar más debajo de ella.

—Es sólo porque siempre he mirado tu rostro y el de mi prima de esta manera.

Ella seguía sonrojada y yo simplemente sentía como si mi corazón fuese a salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

Esto era parecido en alguna manera a aquella ocasión.

.

.

.

—Sensei, sensei, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

En aquel entonces, cuando Hatsune-san era profesora en prácticas, hubo una ocasión en la cual la encontré sentada en las escaleras, sola mientras al parecer, almorzaba. Ella soltó un gritito cuando la llame de repente.

— ¡Me has asustado!

— ¿Estas almorzando?

Ella pareció olvidarse del susto.

—Sí, me perdí el momento del almuerzo.

—Parece que trabajas duro.

Luego de unos momentos, ella pareció relajarse y siguió comiendo con tranquilidad.

— ¿Estas yendo a tu club? Que hermosa es la juventud de ahora.

Ella parecía olvidar que solo es cinco años mayor a mí.

— _Ese tratamiento…_ —pensaba. — _Siempre seré como "la hermana pequeña"._

—Desearía haber hecho actividades extracurriculares durante esa época.

— _Pero supongo que esto también es bueno._

Mis amigas solían decirme que todo lo que respectaba a Hatsune-san era bueno para mí. Y mientras yo me sentaba a su lado, observándola comer sin pena alguna, no podía evitar pensar la tranquilidad que me daba esta situación.

 _Hatsune-san, ¿sabías?_

 _Cuando estamos lado a lado como ahora, yo soy la más grande._

—Bueno, antes hubo una vez en la que estaba comiendo mi almuerzo como ahora. —ella comenzó a hablar muy animada. — Y Shion-kun me llamo.

— ¿Shi… te refieres a Kaito-san?

— ¡Sí! —ella de repente se sonrojo un poco. — Shion-kun.

Esto, de alguna manera… me hace sentir molesta.

— ¡Recuerdo mi tiempo en el colegio! —ella parecía verdaderamente emocionada de repente. — Esto en serio me trae recuerdos.

Mire a Hatsune-san fijamente en ese momento, ella realmente se veía linda.

—Creo que estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo ahora mismo. —las palabras salieron de mis labios sin que pudiese evitarlo. — Personas como tú, que son amables y siempre dicen las cosas que son necesarias decir.

Ella por un momento pareció desconcertada ante lo que había dicho, pero después, con una sonrisa llena de calidez en su rostro, ella pareció centrarse sólo en mí por primera vez.

—Realmente, Luka-chan, eres la hermana pequeña de Meiko.

Esto era absurdo, nosotros somos primas. Y aun así no pude evitar sentir que mi corazón latía más rápido de repente.

Ella se levantó en aquel momento, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantalones. Parecía que era hora de partir.

—De acuerdo, debo irme. —comenzó a decir. — Luka-chan, tienes actividades de club, ¿verdad? Procura no llegar tarde.

Ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras con prisa.

Y por un momento, dio un mal paso y estuvo a punto de caer.

Ella cayo justamente donde yo pudiese evitar su caída mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos para ayudarla a estabilizarse. Ella se separó rápidamente.

—Lo siento… —ella estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa por la situación. — Estaba hablando demasiado.

—No… —murmure, el sonrojo había invadido mi rostro. — Por favor, cuídate.

 _Esa noche yo tuve un sueño._

 _Uno donde estaba aún en la escuela media y Hatsune-san había regresado a la secundaria._

 _Mis brazos y piernas eran tan pequeños, tan delgados._

 _Y sin importar cuanto luchara, yo no lograba alcanzar a Hatsune-san._

Yo decidí aquella mañana, cuando había despertado, que me confesaría a Hatsune-san.

Hatsune-san, ella me gustaba en aquel tiempo.

Pensé por un momento que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente.

 _Han pasado cinco años._

Observe a Hatsune-san caminar por los pasillos de la escuela aquella vez.

— ¡Hatsune-san!

Ella me miro con sorpresa.

—Luka-chan…

 _Yo creía firmemente que ella ahora estaba a mi alcance._

En el momento en que iba a comenzar mi confesión, unos chicos pasaron corriendo por los pasillos, empujando a Hatsune-san y haciendo que los papeles que traía con ella cayeran al suelo.

— ¡Lo siento! —grito la chica que había chocado.

— ¡No corran en los pasillos! —regaño inútilmente Hatsune-san.

—Te ayudare. —dije un poco fastidiada por la interrupción.

Y en el momento en que me agache a su lado, cuando ella extendía la mano hacia la última hoja sobre el suelo, yo lo vi. En su muñeca había un reloj que antes no había estado ahí.

—Hatsune-sensei, ¿tenías un reloj ayer?

No pude controlarme, ni siquiera note el momento en que tome su muñeca para mirar mejor aquel reloj.

— ¡Oh! No, lo recibí ayer.

Ella contesto relajada, y yo solo pude llegar a una conclusión.

— ¿De tu novio? —pregunte.

— ¿He? Si, hemos estado saliendo por dos años.

Ella lo contesto como si nada, como si no supiera absolutamente nada de mis sentimientos. Y sí, eso era cierto. Pero casi al mismo instante que contesto, ella pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y con ahora un rostro sonrojado y más nerviosismo, ella pareció querer escapar de mí.

— ¡E-espera! Si eso era todo lo que querías… ¡debo irme!

Y mientras Hatsune-san se alejaba de los pasillos con rapidez, yo solo mire su espalda alejarse a la distancia y a mi corazón sentir un doloroso golpe.

 _De esa manera, mi corta primera historia de amor había terminado._

De alguna manera, esa noche di muchas vueltas en mi cama mientras lamentaba mi muy mala suerte. ¿Qué esperaba? Era Hatsune-san, ¡por supuesto que debía de tener novio! ¿Cómo es que nunca se me ocurrió?

Aunque sabía que habían pasado cinco años para mí, también había olvidado que para Hatsune-san también habían pasado cinco años.

Entonces, ¿eso significaba que nunca podría alcanzarlos?

.

.

.

Hatsune-san me miraba sin poder entender porque había preguntado aquello, ella realmente parecía confundida y yo, a pesar de que mi rostro parecía tranquilo, la verdad es que mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y sin parar.

— ¿Qué?

Ella pregunto totalmente confundida.

—Pareces algo distinta. —murmuro. — Teniendo una mirada tan mundana.

— ¿Así es?

Me sorprendí un poco por su deducción.

—Eras una niña tan honesta y buena, ¿estas teniendo algún tipo de problema?

Ella parecía verdaderamente preocupada, sin embargo, ella estaba equivocada en algo.

—Yo ya no soy ninguna niña. —refute con total calma, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. — Y tú ya no eres mi profesora.

Hatsune-san bajo la mirada, parecía haberse percatado de algo.

—Eso… es verdad. —parecía un poco perturbada. — Lo sien…

Sin embargo, no podía dejar que ella terminara su disculpa, no podía aceptarlo.

Y sin pensarlo, subí el escalón que me separaban de ella y la bese.

Simplemente la bese.

—Pero si así lo deseas, Hatsune-san. —comencé a decir en cuanto separe mis labios de ella. — Siempre puedo ser esa niña honesta y buena, si ese es tu tipo, entonces trabajare duro para convertirme en eso que deseas.

Mi rostro en este momento era tan expresivo, estaba completamente sonrojada, mi cara se sentía caliente y mis ojos parecían estar a punto de llorar.

—Sin importar lo que haga, no puedo alcanzarte. —mi confesión de amor al fin estaba saliendo. — ¡Pero seguiré persiguiéndote para siempre!

Mi rostro, mi rostro sigue estando a simples centímetros de distancia del de Hatsune-san, y ella simplemente parece que apenas está procesando el momento.

Y yo simplemente estoy siendo la persona más seria en este momento.

—No tenía el coraje para decirte esto cuando eras mi profesora.

Hatsune-san ahora esta tan sonrojada, se ve muy linda.

—Pero, Hatsune-san, me gustas.

.

.

.

 _El tiempo continúa transcurriendo._

 _Para mí._

 _Para todos._

 _De la misma manera._

 _Sin importar como quieres alcanzarlos._

 _Sin importar cuanto lo desees._

El día de la boda de Meiko llego.

Puedo observar a todos los invitados, pero principalmente miro a Hatsune-san.

Ella está rodeada de chicos que quieren llamar su atención, y ella parece responder con cordialidad sin darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones.

Me es molesto.

Así que escapo y hacia uno de los balcones.

—Esa fue una linda ceremonia.

La voz de Hatsune-san se escucha detrás de mí, ella suelte ese comentario tan acertado sobre la boda de Meiko y Kaito.

—Hatsune-san.

—La recepción comenzara pronto, ¿no vendrás adentro, Luka?

Ella me ha llamado solo "Luka", no ha agregado el "-chan" a mi nombre. Eso de alguna manera, logra hacerme sentir nerviosa.

—Si… ya voy.

Hatsune-san, ella ha aparecido aquí de la nada, ella ahora está a mi lado en aquel balcón completamente sólo y ella sonríe de una manera tan calmada que por alguna razón me hace sentir de una forma extraña.

—Yo… —Hatsune-san comienza a hablar de nuevo. — Lo siento, he estado evitándote.

—Sí, desde entonces imagine que estabas evitándome.

—Pero, cuando vi a Meiko-chan y a Shion-kun en un día tan fantástico, odiaría comportarme extrañamente.

Hatsune-san, de alguna manera eso duele.

— ¡Um, hey! —ella exclamo de repente y yo me sorprendí. — ¡Soy mucho más grande que tú, y tu aun estas en la secundaría!

No, no puedo dejar que uses esa excusa.

Es algo que no acepto.

—Ese día, cuando vi el reloj en tu muñeca decidí rendirme. —la interrumpí. — ¡Aunque sólo por ahora!

Hatsune-san, ¿no te das cuenta?

—Por eso es que… —acerque mi rostro al de ella, quería que aunque estuviera completamente roja y mi cara pareciera insegura, quiero que seas sincera conmigo. — Por favor, no huyas de mí, ¡por otra razón que no sean tus verdaderos sentimientos!

Di un paso atrás, baje la mirada y mi cabello oculto mis ojos.

—Si realmente lo odias. —no quiero que ella se sienta forzada a aceptarme. — Me detendré.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo.

Hatsune-san murmuro aquello en respuesta, ella sonaba tan seria.

Pero ella de repente comenzó a actuar tan raro.

— ¡Pero realmente lo siento! —dijo intentando aguantar la emoción, ella tenía una de sus manos en la mejilla y parece alguna chica que se emocionaba por ver a su cantante favorito. — ¡Aunque te diga mis sentimientos! ¡Para mí, Luka-chan, es una niña! ¡No pienso más ni menos en eso!

No importa como lo mires.

¡Este es el tratamiento para un niño!

Mi rostro estaba sonrojado, de alguna forma, de alguna manera.

Esto significaba que aún tenía oportunidad, ¿verdad?

—Entonces, eso es todo por ahora. —camine hacia ella y la tome de la mano. — Hare mi mejor esfuerzo de ahora en adelante, así que por favor, espera un poco más.

 _Para expresar._

—Hatsune-san, me gustas.

 _Mis pensamientos sobre ti._

—Siempre he estado enamorada de ti.

La mano de Hatsune-san es muy cálida en comparación a las mías que siempre parecen frías.

 _Mi agradecimiento por tu presencia a mi lado._

 _Y el tiempo que lentamente pasamos juntos._

 _Mis palabras y mi mano._

Agache mi rostro hasta que estuviera al lado del de ella, como tantas veces he hecho pero que ahora, por alguna razón, parecía ser lo mejor.

De repente, ya no me sentía tan insegura.

Ahora todo parecía tener aún esperanza.

 _Te dirán estos sentimientos directamente._

—Tu rostro esta colorado, Hatsune-san.

Ella realmente estaba apenada, tanto que incluso evitaba mi mirada.

 _Hasta que pueda expresarlos._

 _Sin importar cuantas veces._

— ¡Por favor, espera un momento! —Hatsune-san, aunque ella sigue sonrojada, ella aún tiene su manos siendo sostenida por las mías.

—Sí, sin importar cuanto tiempo me tome.

— ¡Eres tan franca! —exclamo. — Como se esperaba de la hermana menor de Meiko-chan. —ella parece estar lamentándose sólo un poco. — Sí, sí. Diciéndome que espera, ¡más importante! ¡Qué dirá Meiko-chan!

— _La Hatsune-san que parece que caerá cuando se le presiona es buena también._

—Yo… pensé que eras una persona tímida. —murmuro Hatsune-san con resignación. — Pero has sido tan franca inesperadamente.

—Soy del tipo directo.

 **FIN.**


End file.
